theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Series One)
History After a particle accelerator causes a freak storm, CSI Investigator Barry Allen is struck by lightning and falls into a coma. Months later he awakens with the power of super speed, granting him the ability to move through Central City like an unseen guardian angel. Though initially excited by his new found powers, Barry is shocked to discover he is not the only "Metahuman" who was created in the wake of the accelerator explosion and not everyone is using their new powers for good. Barry partners with S.T.A.R. Labs and dedicates his life to protect the innocent. For now, only a few close friends and associates know that Barry is literally the fastest man alive, but it won't be long before the world learns what Barry Allen has become...The Flash. Series One Episodes Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells Recurring Cast Members *Olivia Cheng as Linda Park *Malese Jow as Linda Park *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Al Sapienza as Detective Fred Chyre *Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard *Chad Rook as Clyde Mardon *Logan Williams as Young Barry Allen *Amina Elkatib as Young Iris West *Robbie Amell as Firestorm *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Anna Hopkins as Sandra Hawke *Brandon Routh as The Atom *Robert Knepper as Clock King *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave *Andy Mientus as Pied Piper *Peyton List as Golden Glider *Nicholas Gonzalez as Dante Ramon *Paul Anthony as Chroma *Simon Burnett as Gorilla Grodd *William Sadler as Simon Stagg *Michasha Armstrong as Java *Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch *Victor Garber as Martin Stein *Kelly Frye as Plastique *Clancy Brown as Wade Eiling *Jan Bos as Harold Hadley *Greg Finley as Girder *Austin Dunn as Young Tony Woodward *Mark Hamill as James Jesse *Devon Graye as Axel Walker *Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo *Amanda Pays as Tina McGee *Michael Smith as Multiplex *Michael Reventar as Blackout *Anthony Carrigan as The Mist *Robert Mann as Basil Nurblin *James Ralph as Osgood Rathaway *Jane Craven as Rachel Rathaway *Roger Howarth as Mason Bridge *Jesse Reid as Oswald Loomis *Bruce Harwood as Dexter Myles *Michael Karl Richards as Harvey Paulson *Morena Baccarin as Gideon *Micah Parker as Clay Parker *Lauren Denham as Stacy Conwell *TBA as Bertram Larvan Crew Directors *David Nutter *Jesse Warn *Glen Winter *Dermott Downs *Millicent Shelton *Larry Shaw *Ralph Hemecker *Nick Copus *John Showalter *Rob Hardy *Stephen Surjik *Thor Freudenthal *John Behring Producers *Andrew Kreisberg *Greg Berlanti *Geoff Johns *David Nutter Writers *Andrew Kreisberg *Greg Berlanti *Geoff Johns *Marc Guggenheim *Jaime Paglia *Chris Rafferty *Grainne Godfree *Alison Schapker *Aaron Helbing *Todd Helbing *Kai Yu Wu *Brooke Eikmeier *Ben Sokolowski *Keto Shimizu Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *The Flash (Series One)/Gallery Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3107288/episodes?season=1&ref_=tt_eps_sn_1 *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1_(The_Flash) Category:The Flash Series One